Ursala
Ursula is WildKadachi's submission for the Disney Character Contest. (Also ignore the fact that I accidentally spelled her name wrong in the title.) Please do not edit this page without my permission. Appearance Ursula is a large adult Sea-Night hybrid with vantablack scales and deep blue underscales that keep her well hidden in the deep, dark waters on the outskirts of the Sea Kingdom. The stars under her wings are a dark silver, and her eyes are a striking dark evergreen. Her long black horns curve into spirals, and the fins along her backside and tail are studded with stars. One thing, however, sets her apart from most dragons: Ursula has multiple tentacle-like limbs. While she still has her frontal legs, her back legs are non-existent in exchange for the longer limbs that seem to have a mind of their own at times. These tentacles can help her swim faster in the water by propelling her forward, and they also serve as extra talons. She doesn't wear much jewelry, only seen wearing earrings in the shape of conch shells and a necklace with a large golden snail shell. Personality Ursula is a near devilish dragon with a thirst for power and ultimate rule over the Kingdom of the Sea. She is cunning and manipulative, hypnotizing almost every dragon that dares to pass by. She is overly ambitious with her goals, believing that she can not be stopped, no matter what obstacle stands in her way. While one moment she can seem like an almost harmless dragon who just wants to help out others, as soon as you turn your back, she becomes a greedy and sadistic animus. Most believe that her acts of trickery and violence are beyond immoral, and she does not argue with the fact at all. Even with all of her bad traits, no one can deny that she does looks quite beautiful, and her narcissistic attitude highlights this well. History Ursula once lived in the Kingdom of the Sea, in the royal palace of Queen Misty and King Torrent. She had lived lavishly among the normal SeaWings and SeaWing hybrids, despite her strange appearance and questionable usage of her animus magic. Soon, however, dragons noticed that her soul was beginning to become corrupted, as seen by her rising tone of aggressiveness and derangement. Not long after this news, King Torrent had taken it upon himself to banish Ursula from the Kingdom of the Sea, for fear that her animus magic was taking control of her for the worse. Ursula then made her new home in a deep underwater cave system, and then kept two eels she discovered while investigating the caverns, named Bubbles and Barb, as pets. From where she now lives, she lies in wait for the perfect moment to strike and take down the king and queen so that she can become ruler of the Kingdom of the Sea for as long as she desired. Ursula made herself a business in a way by helping out other SeaWings who happened to pass by, promising that with the help her animus magic, she could make their life perfect. But of course, there was a catch, and she wanted to make sure that some her own favors were taken care of before she would grant them their wishes. If a SeaWing dared to not fufill the trade, then Ursula would enchant them to become mindless husks of their former selves, destined to never leave the cave system that they had willingly entered on their own volition. Relationships King Torrent and Queen Misty: Ursula has a passion for hating the king and queen of the Sea Kingdom, her anger immeasurable for the two rulers. Her hatred especially goes towards King Torrent, who was the one mainly responsible for her banishment from her old home. Bubbles and Barb: Ursula could not live without her two precious pet eels, both keeping her company in the dark and empty (except for some husks here and there) cave system she calls her home. Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (WildKadachi)